


Suicide Kings

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heroes/Villians, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Stories aren’t always black and white. Sometimes they’re too many shades of grey to count. And it all depends on which side of the story you’re getting as to who you see as the hero. For Kozume Hitoka, it’s a bit more complicated than that.Is not actually as serious as the title suggests.





	Suicide Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompts: “Wait. You knew her? Personally?”  
> “I knew them all,” they murmured. “At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago.”  
> “What were they like?”  
> Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed their face. “They were going to change the world.”  
> And around them, the world burned.
> 
> I will tell my story for all those who wish to hear, and even those who don’t. As long as I live, I will not let it be forgotten.
> 
> "We called them the Suicide Kings."

         The kettle on the stove whistled shrilly, alerting the blonde woman on the other side of the kitchen to the fact it was ready.

        She pulled the kettle off the stove and poured the boiling water into a teapot and letting the tea leaves seep in it before returning to her previous work of making lunch.

        Kozume Hitoka was a small, petite woman of thirty-six. A steady job of running what had once been her mother’s company, and was the loving mother of four. She was married to Kozume Kenma, a man who was famous for making the best games. Most of them based off superheroes.

        Life was easy, simple. Yet, it hadn’t always been that way.

        Back in her youth, Hitoka had had her fair share of troubles. Danger had been a constant. Heroes and villains alike had walked the street.

        And she wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

        The door to the kitchen swung open, thundering against the wall as Hitoka’s eldest, Kazuki, stormed into the room and angrily sat down at the table.

        Hitoka turned and gave a gentle smile as she sat a plate full of steaming food down in front of the twelve year old boy.

        “Get in a fight with Yuki again?” she asked kindly.

        Kazuki frowned down at his food as he gave a small, stiff nod.

        “What happened?”

        Kazuki’s eyebrows furrowed together and his nose scrunched up. “She said Duex doesn’t exist,” he claimed bitterly. “That he’s just a fairy tale that I’m too old to believe in them.”

        Hitoka let out a laugh, making a plate for herself and joining her son at the table. “Well, of _course_ he was real,” she stated. “I remember the first time I met him. And I’m pretty sure I’ve still got some pictures around here somewhere…”

        “Wait. You knew him? Personally?” Kazuki’s eyes went wide as he looked up at his mother, all of his previous anger and bitterness gone.

        “I knew them all,” Hitoka murmured, slowly becoming lost in her own little world. “At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago.”

        “What were they like?”

        Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed her face at Kazuki’s innocent, curious question. “They were going to change the world.”

        “Can you tell me?” Kazuki asked eagerly.

        Hitoka reached out and rubbed a thumb on Kazuki’s cheek. He grimace, closing one eye and making Hitoka chuckle.

        “Of course, darling,” she said. “We called them… the Suicide Kings.”

_I will tell my story for all those who wish to hear, and even those who don’t. As long as I live, I will not let it be forgotten._

        And around them, the world burned.


End file.
